Presente y pasado
by Umiko Lunita
Summary: Yaoi Varias parejas One-shot AU ¿Qué puedes hacer cuando todo va mal? Sasuke Uchiha recuerda los momentos decisivos de su vida, momentos que le hicieron convertirse en quién es.


**Presente y pasado**

**Notas de Lunita:** ¡¡Hola!! Sé que ahora mismo debería estar actualizando mi otro fic, Destiny, pero me estoy encontrando con algunos problemas en cuanto a la trama, por ello, he decidido hacer este pequeño one-shot. Bueno, dejando a un lado esto, lo cierto es que me gustaría saber si hay alguien que me pueda ayudar un poco de vez en cuando con el beteado de los capítulos. Si hay algún interesado, por favor, que se ponga en contacto conmigo cuanto antes. Gracias por vuestra colaboración; espero que os guste la historia.

-xXx-

Hace mucho frío. La nieve comienza a acumularse en todas partes. Mires hacia donde mires siempre hay nieve, blanca y fría. Los copos de nieve siempre bañan los cielos irisados en esta época del año. En cierto modo es irónico. Aún me pregunto qué demonios hace una persona como yo en un lugar como este, pero, la verdad es que por una vez en mi vida, el dolor superó a mi orgullo y a mi razón.

Siempre me han dicho que era una persona fría, manipuladora, autosuficiente; pero nunca lo he tomado en cuenta. Nunca hasta hace poco. He vivido mi vida como si todo fuese fácil. Cómo si no hubiese nada imposible para Sasuke Uchiha. Como si fuese una especie de Dios ¿Pero qué iba a hacer? Fui un cabrón toda mi vida y así he acabado. La verdad, es que ahora mismo me doy lástima. Tal vez nada de esto hubiese ocurrido si no hubiese sido por mi hermano o puede que, sólo trate de aliviar mi culpa.

Mi hermano, Itachi y yo, siempre tuvimos buena relación. Desde muy pequeños, siempre estábamos juntos. A menudo mi hermano dejaba su trabajo para jugar conmigo, y yo sonreía sin saber el verdadero valor de aquello. Mi hermano era un niño prodigio. Era perfecto. No había cosa que no hiciese bien. Aparte de ser un genio mental, era un gran atleta, por no mencionar la belleza de la que tanto alardeaba. A menudo llegaban a confundirnos. Ambos teníamos la piel clara, los ojos negros y el pelo oscuro; prácticamente éramos iguales. La única diferencia era que él era más alto y levaba el pelo largo ligeramente agrisado atado en una coleta baja. La verdad es que la gente tendía a compararnos. La verdad es que nunca me gustó eso. Yo nunca estaba a la altura, nunca llegaba a las expectativas de mis padres, pero bueno, esa es otra historia.

El caso es que crecimos juntos y cada vez, la relación se volvió más y más íntima. Yo lo veía normal. Éramos dos hermanos que nos queríamos y nos apoyábamos. Todo era perfecto. Todo, hasta el día de mi decimosexto aniversario. Nunca me gustaron las fiestas de cumpleaños. Yo siempre la celebraba en mi casa, con mi familia. Mi madre traía una tarta, de la que yo prácticamente no probaba bocado e Itachi y ella cantaban para celebrarlo. No recuerdo bien qué había ocurrido, pero mi hermano y yo acabamos quedándonos solos.

-"Sasuke, te has manchado" -me dijo inocentemente. Sin embargo, yo no sabía que esa frase para él tenía otro significado.

Y me besó. Sí, fue extraño. Pero lo que tampoco sabía, era que se iba a estudiar al extranjero y justo al día siguiente, cogió un avión, que le separó de mí. Pensé que no volvería a verle y en cierto modo, era un alivio para mí. No me sentía capaz de hablarle a la cara. Nunca volvería a ser capaz de confiar en él; no como antes. Pero en fin, ese beso, quedó olvidado, por lo menos, mientras él no volvió.

En los cinco años que estuvimos separados, yo dejé de estudiar y me metí en una empresa a trabajar. Ahí fue cuando empecé a cambiar. Empecé a ver la vida como un negocio y comencé a hacer cosas que sabía que no debía hacer. La ambición pudo conmigo. Todo me iba perfecto. Incluso a pesar de ser tan independiente, tenía novia, Sakura Haruno. Era una chica de pelo rosado, ojos verdes y piel blanca. Ella me gustaba de verdad, pero, lo cierto es que no me satisfacía lo suficiente y por eso me acostaba a escondidas con Ino, una chica rubia de ojos azules, que encima era su mejor amiga.

Dios mío, ¡qué hice! Si pudiese deshacer todo lo que hice... salvar a toda la gente a la que arruiné... si pudiese volver atrás...

Pero qué digo. Es imposible. Es inútil llorar por la leche derramada.

Desde lo que me había ocurrido con Itachi, la única persona con la que hablaba era Naruto, un chico rubio de ojos azules, realmente ruidoso e hiperactivo, pero que en cierto modo, era mi amigo. Siempre éramos rivales, desde la escuela. Supongo que después de lo de Itachi, me aferré a él. Las personas necesitan tener a alguien con quién hablar. Él sabía todo lo que me traía. Todas las cosas fuera de la ley, todas las mujeres con las que me acosté. Todas. En cierto modo, era mi manera de desahogarme y aliviar la poca conciencia que tenía.

El detonante de este desastre no fue él. No, fue el mismo que lo empezó. Mi hermano.

Cuando menos me lo esperaba, él volvió a verme y me pilló justo cuando volvía a mi apartamento. Me invitó a cenar algo y me comentó que volvía para quedarse, pues las prácticas de la carrera que había escogido eran en la ciudad.

Con la discreción que me caracteriza -vamos, ninguna- le pregunté por qué lo había hecho. Necesitaba saberlo. Necesitaba saber por qué había dejado de confiar en él. Me respondió lo que ya suponía. En contra de su voluntad, un sentimiento brotó en su interior. Yo seguía saliendo con Sakura, por lo que le dejé claro que no iba a pasar nada entre nosotros.

La siguiente vez que le vi, fue unos meses más tarde. Nos cruzamos por la calle, de pura casualidad. Me contó que le habían hecho fijo en un hospital como médico de urgencias y que además había empezado a salir con un chico que había conocido en el examen de la selectividad, llamado Deidara -que a diferencia de él, había escogido bellas artes-. Entonces propuso algo que yo acepté, pero que no sabía lo que iba a causar. Me propuso hacer una cena de parejas aquella misma noche y yo acepté. No quería decirle que no. Le había echado de menos. Pero algo me decía que no iba a salir bien.

La cena transcurrió sin ninguna alteración. Aquella noche lo pasé muy bien y por lo visto, Deidara y Sakura congeniaron.

Desde entonces nos veíamos muy a menudo, y lo que comenzó a ser una vez por semana, acabó siendo una vez casi cada día. Y nuestra relación como hermanos había mejorado notablemente. Hasta que... me enamoré de él.

Tardé en aceptarlo, pero tuve que asumirlo. Sakura ya no me gustaba; no como pareja. Y sin embargo, Itachi cada vez me atraía más y más. Supongo que es lo mismo que le ocurrió a él.

Al cabo de unas semanas, dejé a mi novia. Ella dijo que lo entendía, pero aún así sufrió mucho. Aquello no me afectó lo más mínimo y fue la señal que no supe interpretar. Y es que estaba excediendo mis propios límites.

Pero para mí no había nada imposible -como ya he dicho- por lo que me confié. Y, un día, cuando Deidara no estaba en casa, fui a visitar a mi hermano.

Aquella conversación jamás se me olvidará.

-Ah, hola. Me alegro de que hayas venido. Pasa -me dijo nada más abrir la puerta.

Entré en la casa y me acomodé en el salón. Era muy luminoso, y tenía un par de sofás azules y una tele enorme a juego con la alfombra raída

-Oye Itachi... ¿Qué tal os va a ti y a Dei? ¿Últimamente estáis algo distanciados, no? -pregunté "inocentemente".

-Bueno, tuvimos una pequeña pelea el otro día, pero haremos las paces pronto -dijo sonriéndome.

-Oye Itachi, no me has contestado a la pregunta que te hice cuando nos reencontramos. Si ahora no tuviésemos pareja ¿Crees que estaríamos juntos?

-Sí -respondió sin darse cuenta- No, quiero decir que no.

Sonreí. Al parecer iba a ser muy fácil.

-¿Recuerdas aquello que sentiste por mí cuando nos besamos? Yo... no he podido olvidarlo... ¿Qué te parece si...? -me incliné sobre él, que estaba sentado a mi lado sobre el sofá, tratando de besarle, pero me esquivó.

-¿¡Qué crees que haces, Sasuke!? -exclamó exaltado, separándose de mí y poniéndose en pie.

-Oh, vamos, lo estás deseando -afirmé, sintiendo que se rendiría a mis pies.

-No digas tonterías -dijo seriamente, pero yo lo tomé como un reto.

-Desde que nos besamos no has dejado de pensar en mí, lo sé. No le diré nada a Deidara, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Sólo déjate llevar... -dije esa última frase en susurros, tratando de parecer sensual y me lancé sobre él.

-Sasuke, para ya -me pidió.

Yo volví a intentar besarle, sin obtener resultados.

-Sasuke, siempre serás bien recibido en mi casa, pero creo que es mejor que te vayas. Estás fuera de tus papeles.

Ahí fue cuando todo se fastidió. Aquella vez logré cazar sus labios, e introduje mi lengua en su garganta, sin darme cuenta que Deidara acababa de entrar en casa.

-¡Cómo has podido! -exclamó éste al ver la escena.

-¡¡No!! ¡¡Espera!! ¡¡No es lo que parece!! -gritó al separarse de mí.

-¡¡Hemos acabado!!

Deidara salió corriendo de casa, sollozando en voz baja para acabar dando un portazo.

Itachi me miró dolido y enfadado.

-¿¡Por qué!? -gritó dando un puñetazo en la pared más cercana- ¿¡Por qué demonios tuviste que venir precisamente hoy a joderme la vida!?

-Yo...

-¡¡FUERA!! -Me agarró del cuello de la camisa y me sacó del piso- ¡¡NO QUIERO VERTE NUNCA MÁS!! -y prácticamente me dio con la puerta en las narices.

Aquello no me desanimó. Creo que me incitó aún más a intentar conquistar a mi hermano. Pero yo seguía sin saber lo que se me veía encima. Fui un inconsciente y un imbécil, pero ahora ya no puedo volver atrás. Todavía me duele pensar en cómo recibí mi merecido. Mis pequeños negocios al margen de la ley salieron a la luz y me metí en varios escándalos públicos. Obviamente, me despidieron. El caso es que la mala reputación que me había ganado acarreó otras cosas aún peores. Para pagar la fianza que me habían impuesto tuve que dejar de pagar la hipoteca unos meses, los suficientes para que me añadiesen a la lista de morosos. El banco ante mi falta de pago, tomó medidas, y unos días después me vi en la calle.

Desesperado, fui corriendo a casa de Itachi, esperando que comprendiese mi situación y me cobijase unos días. Pero su enfado no había cesado, y ni si quiera se dignó a abrirme la puerta.

Tras eso fui a ver Sakura, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, no me ayudó; al igual que Itachi ni se dignó a abrirme la puerta. Lo único que me dijo fue "te lo mereces" antes de echarme a la calle de nuevo.

En aquel momento se me pasó por la cabeza que a lo mejor yo no podía hacerlo todo, pero pronto deseché esa idea ¿Cómo que no podía hacerlo todo? ¡Era Sasuke Uchiha!

Pero la vida es más dura de lo que yo creía y al final acaba colocando a cada uno en su sitio. Tan sólo un par de semanas después, ya vivía prácticamente como un pobre. La desesperación se apoderó de mí y el poco dinero que conseguía acababa gastándomelo en alcohol. Sabía que era una tontería, pero aún así lo necesitaba. Era la única forma que tenía de olvidar mis problemas.

Pero acabó saliendo todo mal. Cuando ya no era capaz de conseguir dinero de modo legal, me vi obligado a robar para sobrevivir. En ese tiempo, empezaba a verme como un ser asqueroso y miserable. Ahora veo que no tenía ni idea de cómo era. La verdad, no sé que me impulsó a ser de aquella forma. Tal vez que todo el mundo me lo diese todo hecho era la causa. En cualquier caso, ya es tarde para lamentarse.

Y así es como he acabado aquí, en la azotea de un edificio, pasando mis últimos minutos de vida. Puede que ésta sea la única cosa en mi vida que he hecho por el bien de otros. Mi vida ya no tiene sentido. No tengo nada ni nadie a quién agarrarme. Prefiero poner fin ya a este sufrimiento.

Me acerqué más al borde del edificio y miré hacia abajo. Sin duda la vista asustaba. Debía de haber unos cuarenta o cincuenta metros hasta abajo. Lo cierto es que no tenía miedo. Sencillamente, aquella noche la muerte me estaba esperando y yo no soy quién de hacerla esperar. Estiré ambos brazos, colocándolos en forma de cruz y cerré los ojos. Llegó el momento. Ya no hay vuelta atrás...

-¡Sasuke! -gritó alguien a mi espalda.

Abrí los ojos de pronto.

-¿Naruto...? -murmuré.

-¡No lo hagas! -me gritó el ojiazul. Aquella vez me miraba decidido, firmemente, pero a la vez asustado. No se cómo se ha enterado, pero debió de pillarle por sorpresa. Llevaba un simple chándal naranja y unas zapatillas de deporte.

-¡No lo entiendes! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!

-¡No es cierto! ¡No lo hagas!

-¿¡No entiendes que no puedo seguir!? ¡Vivir así es una tortura! -grité desahogándome, notando como varias lágrimas amenazaban con escaparse.

-¡No es verdad! ¡No tienes por qué sufrir!

-¡Me he quedado sin casa! -grité notando como ya me era casi imposible retener las lágrimas- ¡No tengo trabajo! ¡Vivo como un pobre! ¡Mi hermano me odia! ¡No tengo nada ni a nadie! ¿¡No lo entiendes!? ¡¡YA NO TENGO NADA!! -grité con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban.

-No estás sólo, Sasuke... me tienes a mi -dijo sonriéndome.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a escapárseme sin control. No sabía si de alegría o de emoción. Pero en aquel momento, ya no me importaba...

-xXx-

-Ten -dijo Naruto tendiéndome una taza de café- ¿Cómo has pasado la noche? -preguntó sin mirarme directamente.

Tras nuestro encuentro en la azotea, fuimos a su apartamento y me preparó la habitación de invitados para que pasase la noche a gusto.

-Bien, gracias -dije aún algo entristecido.

Tenía muchas sensaciones mezclándose y revolviéndose en mi interior. Estaba un poco confuso, pero sabía que las cosas tenían que mejorar. Mi madre siempre decía: cuando tocas fondo, sólo puedes ir hacia arriba.

-Por cierto -prosiguió- tienes visita ¿Le dejo pasar?

-¿Visita? -pregunté sin dar crédito.

Naruto se levantó y abrió la puerta, saliendo de la habitación. Segundos más tarde, Itachi apareció en la habitación y me pegó una bofetada.

-¿¡En qué estabas pensando!? ¡Insensato! -exclamó.

-Lo siento... -lo sabía, sólo venía a darme una charla. Como siempre...

-¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba?

Me callé un par de instantes, procesando lo que me estaba diciendo.

-¿Tú? ¡Pero si ni si quiera me abriste la puerta! -le reproché.

-Estaba enfadado por lo de Deidara, sólo eso. He estado vigilándote un par de semanas.

-¿No me odias?

-No. Sabía que no podía dejarte sólo, pero nunca pensé que llegarías a esto. Estúpido hermano pequeño.

-No me llames estúpido, imbécil.

Ambos nos miramos fijamente a los ojos, con nuestra expresión de enfado, con el ceño fruncido y la ceja alzada, pero en el fondo, sabíamos que no estábamos enfadados el uno con el otro. Aunque los demás no lo entendieran; aquella era nuestra forma de decir "te quiero".

En aquel momento lo comprendí todo. Había tenido una vida llena de facilidades, por lo que no sabía lo que era el respeto. Estoy seguro de que he aprendido de mis errores. La vida me da una segunda oportunidad, y esta vez, no pienso desaprovecharla.

-...Fin...-


End file.
